


Messing with Elliott

by Miss_Nightmare



Category: Blessthefall
Genre: Belliott, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 21:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3149252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Nightmare/pseuds/Miss_Nightmare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beau has some fun annoying Elliott; but it doesn't turn out how he thought it would. (Smutty Belliott one-shot)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Messing with Elliott

I was sleeping peacefully until something warm and heavy crawled on top of me inside of my bunk.

"Get off of me Beau," I said groggily. I lazily attempted to push him out of my sleeping quarters, but Beau, being his usual stubborn self, didn't move an inch.

"I can't sleep, Elliott," he whined, laying his head on my chest. I rolled my eyes.

"So? Why do you have to come in here and bother me?" I asked, clearly annoyed. Beau looked up at me.

"Because it's fun. And I'm also bored. And messing with you is always fun."

"You can mess with me from across the room. Why don't you just go get on Twitter and tweet about how I'll be forever alone?"

"Hm... That's actually a good idea. But I like messing with you in person. It's much more fun," he said, smiling.

"Well have fun, because all I'm going to do is lay here," I said.

Beau seemed disappointed for a minute when all I did was lay there with my eyes closed and put up with him laying on top of me.

"Oh, I know what always gets a fun reaction out of you," Beau smirked.

"Wha-" I started, before getting an answer and stopping mid sentence. Beau was rolling his hips into mine. Fuck.

"Beau," I growled. Why did he always have to do this to me? Why was it fun to mess with me and not Eric or Jared? Why couldn't he go dry hump them when he wants to have fun?

"Yes?" He asked, grinning like a little kid on Christmas. I squirmed a bit in attempt to move my area away from his, but he was following my movements.

"Stop that! Stop it, Beau. I mean it!" I whispered, careful not to wake anyone else up. I wiggled and tried to get out from underneath him, but he's a lot bigger than me.

"Mm... No," Beau said back, clearly enjoying himself. But for some reason, I was getting turned on - and it was pissing me off.

"If you don't stop it I'm gonna knee you," I warned.

"I have your legs pinned down with mine. Good luck." Beau grinded his hips harder into mine. I closed my eyes. This wasn't supposed to be happening. I wasn't supposed to be turned on when my best friend (whom was a guy for god's sake) rolled his hips into mine.

"Beau. Stop doing- oh fuck," I moaned quietly, bucking my hips into his without meaning it. Beau didn't stop moving. In fact, he seemed to move his hips in a more sexual way. I tried so hard not to get into it. I was trying to be mad at him. But I just couldn't. I was horny as hell at that point and all I wanted was him to do is keep doing what he was doing.

"Ah, mhm," I breathed, thrusting my hips into his. He was getting hard too. Fuck, at least it wasn't just me.

Beau started to get needy too. In no time we were rocking our hips together, and the only sounds heard were my occasional moan and our heavy breathing.

Beau leaned his forehead onto mine and started quietly moaning into my ear.

"Uh, Elliott. Fuck you feel good. Uh, yeah." Beau slid a hand between our crotches and started palming me through my boxers.

"Oh, Beau," I moaned, still quiet enough so that no one else heard. Beau stopped palming me and instead used his hand to prop himself up and look at me while we rocked into each other. There wasn't much separating us - only our boxers - so I could practically feel his erection sliding against mine. I put my hand on Beau's lower back and pushed him into me even harder. I knew I wasn't going to last much longer.

Beau slowed down his pace and grinded down hard.

"Fuck, Elliott, Baby," he moaned, pushing his hips roughly into mine. Once he had recovered from his orgasm, he started thrusting his hips into mine again, which sent me over the edge.

"Oh, Beau," I moaned loudly. When I did, Beau put his hand over my mouth. My last moans were muffled by his hand, but still audible from outside of my bunk, I was sure.

We were both breathing fast afterwords.

"Oh my God," I said, once my brain wasn't so foggy anymore.

"I had no idea it was gonna feel like that," he said.

"Me neither," I said, still a bit dazed. I wasn't sure how I felt. I felt, a bit embarrassed that I had just done that with my best friend, but at the same time, for some strange reason, it felt okay.

"Can I sleep in here?" Beau asked, rolling off of me and laying beside me.

"On one condition."

"What?"

"You go grab us some clean clothes."

"Deal."

Once we had both changed into clean boxers, Beau laid beside me and I laid my head on his shoulder.

"I'm glad you didn't leave when I told you to," I said.

"Really? That means a lot to me, Elliott."

"Yea - Really."

"Can we talk about this more tomorrow? I'm exhausted. You know how to wear a guy out," Beau teased. "And you didn't even take your clothes off."

I laughed.

"You were the one doing most of the work. But yea, we can talk more tomorrow. And Beau?"

He turned his head to look down at me. I looked up at him and smiled before giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Goodnight," I said, laying my head back down.

"Goodnight," he replied. He ran his hand through my hair until I fell asleep.


End file.
